Please don't stop the Series
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: This is not meant to insult anyone! I love supernatural


**I honestly don't see why it was called the **_**Magnificent 7**_**. What was so magnificent about the seven deadly sins making a black guy drink Drano? (Which is so typical oh horror movies or shows. ALWAYS killing the black people on it.) Then having some blonde girl beat the out of a brunette for a pair of shoes (don't they all do that?) Who knows? **_**The Kids are Alright**_**. Who the hell cares if the kids are alright? How about me! Do you know I have no more fingernails and practically lost my mind cause of that episode? I was rocking back and forth repeating "Dean is not the father, Dean is not the father"**

…_**Bad Day at Bad Rock**_**. Now I know some of you may have been saying "aw poor Sammy" or "I just want to hug him," What about the SHOE! Poor thing went through hell. Sam falling everywhere, getting gum stuck on the bottom of it and to top it all off the poor shoe falls into the sewer. Sam Winchester you should show that shoe a bit more appreciation think off all the times he helped you. Running through forests, keeping your feet warm from the cold, and helping you climb things and this is how you repay it? By dropping it in the sewer! It's not his fault you lost the rabbit's foot... Okay WTF? I have no idea why it was called **_**Sin City**_**. Was I to watch the movie Sin City before I got why they called it that? **

_**Bed time Story**_**. I'm so afraid of them now. I went to sleep once the episode ended and I got piss scared cause once I shut my light off every where I looked I saw a shadow and I thought it was Peter Pan's shadow. I was afraid it was going to rape me. **_**Red Sky at Morning**_**. Where the hell did that title have any meaning to the Episode? I saw didn't see any red sky. I saw the Dean hyperventilate. But that's it... sighs **_**Fresh Blood**_**.sighs Vampires and shape shifters never get old do they? No literally they never get old. I hope everyone has **

_**A Very Supernatural Christmas**_**. Spending time with family opening presents. Oh and for the youngsters waiting up for Santa, if you see him dragging your parents in his red bag down the stairs, don't worry that just means another kid asked for a Daddy or a Mommy for Christmas. Santa just ran out of them so he's taking yours. Tis the Season for sharing right?**

I wish Sam or Dean would "_**Dream A Little of Me**_**" I mean it's the least they can do. I've dedicated my whole life to them. I deserve at least that. But on the other hand very um…coughs interesting episode coughs anyone know when Bela's leaving? "**_**Malleus Maleficarum**_**" another episode I can not pronounce no matter how hard I try. I am just going to call it M&M to save me the trouble. I' call it that for a couple of reasons, I mean there were some colorful words were exchanged between Dean and Ruby. Mostly red though. Did you see the dead rabbit, which was sick. Hope they don't make a habit of using rabbits. **

**"**_**Jus in Bello**_**" Is it with on "**_**L**_**" or two "**_**L**_**'s"? Bela's the one with the one "**_**L**_**" right? Oh screw it! The real question is why she isn't dead! Finally! Herickson finally got his head shoved into a toilet! Dean also managed to relate a statement into a song again "**_**But you didn't shoot the Deputy**_**!" "**_**Mystery Spot**_**" I liked this episode. I've watched it a couple of times…it kinda killed the whole anticipation of "OMG Dean's dead" out of you. I mean when he died for real I still laughed. How messed up is that. I swear when he's time is up I'm still going to laugh. Though I bet Voldemort would love to do this to Harry lol. And Whats up with the rabbit killings? **

**Gostfacers, ghoustfacers, ghuostfacers, **_**Ghostfacers!**_** I never know how to spell that word. Which is kinda sad considering it's a show based on it. Any who you have to admit they did a pretty good job on this episode. They really put a whole new meaning to reality TV. Two hot guys, obscene swearing, a gay person who when screamed made me pee my pants. There was someone who was banging someone's sister, nerds, fighting, and- hang on that Maggie chick looks a lot like Nancy. Wait I thought she died? Well they all look the same so I guess I'll never know.**

"_**Long Distance Call**_**" I think for once me truly and fully understand the episode title and what it's based on, on every possible level. It really is a long distance call and really creepy. Though I wouldn't mind getting called from some one who was dead…like maybe Bela so I can laugh and let her know she deserved it. Another thing, anyone notice that Sam is always getting tied to a chair or tied down? (LDC, BDABR, TT, BL, Skin, Shadow, AVSC, BUABS) And all they want to do is kill him? It's like what the hell you doing?! You got this sexy man tied to a chair and all you want to do is exterminate him? Seduce him, touch him, or run your hands through his hair. I'd even take someone getting a magic marker and writing Pansy on his head. DO SOMETHING! HE'S AT YOUR MERCY!!" Oh and lets not forget the toy phone ringing. Mines never did that! I'm so suing Fisher Price! **

"_**Time Is On My Side**_**" Really? I mean Dean has what, 2 weeks to live? high squeaky voice TELL ME EXACTLY HOW TIME IS ON OUR SIDE!! I knew it wouldn't be soon before long when someone from Charmed stars on Supernatural. Alright Bela's dead! Now its time for me to join the "I couldn't care less thread" But still the way she went...I would have went proudly if I was in her shoes. **_**No Quarter**_**" Is this going to be based on like Dean searching for quarters because he wants to be on that bed that vibrates? I can see him robbing a homeless person for some quarters. Though I'm not complaining, a whole episode with Dean lying on a bed that's shaking sooooo friggen hot! But the alternative title is more Supernatural like "No Rest for the Wicked" Sounds cool, the highlight of the episode is out infamous theme song "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas. **


End file.
